Seaford's Doctor
by Vote Viking Penguin 2016
Summary: Amy and The Doctor show up to investigate a weird disturbance on earth while Kim and Jack work out their relationship.
1. Kim's Wrath

**A/N Hey guys and gals this is my first story ever. Creative crit is very much excepted. Please be as brutally honest as possible also disclaimer: I do not and more than likely never own kickin it or Doctor who so yeah. On with the story**

 **Seaford's Doctor**

"Come on Kim what did do?" Jack was in the process of being ignored by Kim and he didn't even know why. "You know exactly what you did you...you…jerk." they were arguing so hard they didn't even realize that a small crowd was gathering around them " Kim whatever I did I'm sorry"

"Oh you are just full of it aren't you Jack. You are just so dumb even Jerry knows what you did." Jerry who as usual wasn't paying attention looked up and said " I didn't do it. Whatever it is I didn't do it."

" Kim please tell me what I did" Jack pleaded. frustrated with Jack and Jerry she twirled and stormed off fuming.

" What did you do Jack? I've only seen her this mad once" said jerry and shivered at the memory of her wrath." Rudy came out,looked at Jack and chuckled knowingly."Kim's mad at you again?"

" Yeah and I have no Idea why." said Jack looking very confused. Suddenly Kim, a redhead girl, and a man in a tweed jacket appeared sprinting away from something. the man in the tweed jacket said something that made his blood run cold. He said "RUN"

 **Short but sweet I promise to make the next chapter longer again please be as brutally honest as possible Thanks and ciao**


	2. Amy's Wrath

**A/N hey gals and guy told you the second chapter will be even longer but not as long as I hoped for. I had a very bad case of writers block and as soon as I get over it the chapters are going to be very long. Oh almost forgot disclaimer I do not own Doctor who or kickin it because if I did it would be 10 times as better than this tiny fan fiction. On with the story**

Amy was mad at the Doctor. "You just let strangers in the Tardis" The Doctor was amused he knew full well that Amy didn't like strangers and yet he led 4 people into the Tardis without a second thought. " Well I let you in the Tardis didn't I?" He said rather cocky " And then I let…" His voice trailed off. It almost slipped that she not only had a husband but that he had died. " Anyway that Cyberman already 'deleted' 3 people before we came ." said the Doctor rushing around. "Uh" said the new 4 visitors in awe as they realized that this tiny blue was almost 1000x bigger on the inside. Finally the blond who was royally pissed spoke up and said in a meekly voice" it's bigger on the inside."

"Oh we all noticed blonde."

" Amy" the doctor scolded "show some respect you almost forgot you were almost killed by a pack of blonds back in 4523. Do you really want to go down that road again." Amy shifted uncomfortably " Fine I'll play nice but I won't like it."

"Good. Now then" said the Doctor clapping his hands together "let's start introductions I'm The Doctor"

"Doctor who?" asked Jerry. "Nope just the Doctor" the Doctor replied

"Hi I'm Amy"

"Jerry"

"Jack"

"Kim"

" Rudy" said Rudy flirting with Amy. "Our friend out there was a Cyberman. Actually not our friend more like someone who wants to kill us all. Actually not someone something, well it was human."

"Wait what do you mean by 'was human'?" asked Kim

Amy explained "some people in Mondas wanted eternal life but it went ary and they turned people into heartless hunks of metal."

"Thank you Amy for playing nice with the blond" said the Doctor

" My name is KIM" Kim said Jack tried to comfort her but as soon as she realized who was approaching her she twirled around and said in her harshest voice "IF YOU TOUCH ME I WILL BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE IN YOUR BODY" Jack was taken aback at her sudden anger. "You know what I am sick and tired of this we're done." he said as he stormed off toward the back. Everybody (except the doctor) stood in shock. It was Kim who broke the silence with her sobs. Amy felt sorry for Kim and went to comfort her. Jerry went to find Jack and Rudy was dumbstruck as he knew how good Jack and Kim were for each other. The Doctor looked up a little annoyed. He hated drama especially on the Tardis. Amy warned him but he as usual thought she was just paranoid. 'Well' he thought to himself ' this will be one intresting investigation

 **Yes know this is a short chapter please don't be mad at me I accually tried to make it long but as promised it is longer but I (again) promise well until then ciao**


	3. Wait,what?

**A/N Hey guys and gals, I'm back with a 3rd installment of Seaford's Doctor. Before we do anything else Disclaimer I don't own Doctor who kickin it or a Tardis (although it would be pretty cool).Second order of business: I noticed that the review section is looking quite empty and I know for a fact that this story is not the best and can be improved. So if you review i can make this a WHOLE lot better. BTW this is my new catchphrase: On with the story.**

Kim was crying uncontrollably "W-why d-d-did h-he b-breakup u-up w-with m-me?" she said between her tears. "I don't know why but he made a fool's mistake" said Amy in a soft tone. Kim noted that she had a heavy of Scottish accent "Amy!" called the Doctor. Amy looked at Kim, mouthed 'I'm sorry' and went to find the Doctor. 'Jack deserves a second chance' Kim thought to herself then went into another bout of uncontrollable crying

"Yo,Jack what the heck was that?" Jerry asked "I have never in my life seen you treat her or any girl like that." Jack whirled around on Jerry and pinned him against a wall"You know what Jerry you don't know what I have to deal with on a daily basis. Maybe I just want to be alone for a while" Jerry released himself from Jack's grip."You know I'm really disappointed in you Jack I really think that you should say sorry" Jack had a look of disbelief and fury. "You think I should apologize? YOU THINK I SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO KIM? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" It was Jerry's Turn to look appalled." Yes I do and so should you. But your pride is obviously stronger than love" said Jerry and walked away.

'I can't believe him' thought Jack 'this is the same person who doesn't have a girlfriend. What would he know about relationships? ' Then Jack remembered. At the moment he and Jerry were both single.

That Night in the Tardis

Rudy was not happy. True he had never had so much food in his life but, it was cold, the Tardis was always in motion( a rule the doctor made anytime he slept in the Tardis to prevent enemies from getting in) so there was always the whining noise, and the bed he was sleeping on was lumpy and felt over 500 years old. Although he was Very uncomfortable he didn't complain because of dinner that night.

*Flashback*

'This is going to be awkward' thought Rudy. Everybody (except the Doctor) remembered the break up between Jack and Kim. They just so happened to be sitting right next to each other. "Well Then" said Amy "How was everybody's day?"

"Wonderful" replied Jerry almost instantly. "Fantastic" Kim snarled."Excellent" said the Doctor with raw happiness "we made a lot of progress tracking that Cybermen. Also I would like to apologize to Kim and Jack because I drove a wedge between you two and I'm sorry"

"Well sorry doesn't fix everything" said Kim deliberately aiming the comment at Jack "see this is why we broke up even though you're beautiful you get angry at the slightest things"

" well maybe I'm scared that you'll end up with someone else" Kim yelled back effectively deafening the Tardis "Wait, what" said Jack the will to fight leaving him."I'm scared for us Jack." she said in a softer voice. "I want us to last" Jack was stunned by this revelation. "maybe we don't need to break up. Maybe we need to just take a short break Jack said. "I'd like that" said Kim. "Can we eat now? I'm starving." said Rudy not waiting for an answer

*Flashback ends*

Yes he could stand being a little uncomfortable for now at least, suddenly there was a loud bang followed by a loud siren. Rudy instantly got up and went to the console room "What's going on" he asked alarmed.

"Cybermen" replied the Doctor "Guess we're going to make a unscheduled stop. Geronimo!"

 **Well that was fun and much longer believe me when I say this was a war with my attention span** **and tech but what are you gonna do. Ok then that's if and DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW. I can make this a WHOLE lot better if you just review so please and thank you ciao.**


	4. Rule 1

**A/N hey gals and guys I'm back with chapter 4 before I do anything else I want to give a shout-out to** **T.H.M. Star Shine. The first person to review on this story. so thank you inspired me to continue writing. Second order of business I am thinking of creating a new fan fic a House MD. and Criminal Minds crossover let me know what you think in the review box below. Right after you tell me what I could improve. now we start the story but first. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. BECAUSE IF I DID IT WOULD BE 1000 TIMES BETTER. On with the story**

The Doctor and Rudy stepped outside."Right now" said the doctor clapping his hands together "Where are we?" The Doctor asked looking around. Just then a horse drawn carriage rounded a corner almost running Rudy over. "Wonder why he was in a rush." said Rudy picking himself off the ground. "So do I" said the Doctor whipping out his sonic screwdriver. Suddenly 5 cyber men bounded the corner. "In the Tardis. In the Tardis now" said the doctor pushing Rudy. "what's going on" asked Amy in a sleepy but irritated voice " i was having the best dream about Romans" the doctor looked at her quizzically then turned his attention to the controls " it appears that our getaway wasn't as successful as I'd hoped for."

"Wait you mean were still on the run from cybermen?" asked amy suddenly wide awake. She remembered how violent the cybermen can be. "We need to get these people out of here. Now" said Amy with a stern voice. "I can't" said the doctor "we're in the time vortex and who knows where we'll land." Amy looked furious "YOU DO "she said yelling louder than she meant to. "NO I DON'T. I lost control as soon as that alarm went off." said the Doctor with a look that rarely pasted his face. a look that scared Amy to the core. a look of hopelessness. "Doctor you have a plan right?" The Doctor jumped up with a renewed sense of hope. "Yes I do" said the Doctor rushing around, "Rudy go wake the kids up. We need to vacate the Tardis immediately."Amy was shocked "Why" she pleaded. "The cybermen won't stop until they have me and staying in the Tardis with that going on could be the most horrific thing that could happen and I need to know what they're up to"

"Just destroy them. Cybermen are a danger to humanity Doctor. You don't need to know why they're here in the first place." Amy was getting madder and madder by the second. "Amy" countered the Doctor," look at me with a straight face and say you're not curious" Amy was not amused with the Doctor, but she was interested in why the cybermen were in 2015. Silurians were the only ones to show up this year. "I know but history can be changed" said the Doctor seemingly reading her mind which could be very true. At that moment Rudy came from the back with 3 VERY angry looking kids. "Why did you wake me up you jerk?" ask Kim very irritated. "Because we are about to land in 1800's America." he explained. "It's the only way to get the cybermen off of us" the Doctor lied. 'Rule 1' Amy remembered 'the Doctor lies. 'Rudy looked confused "are we traveling through time?" he asked. "Yes we are and not only that but we'll be living there for a while too" The Doctor said with excitement. "Won't that be fun?" Amy was the one to bring the Doctor back to his senses. "No it' doesn't. Do you know how many diseases there are just in 2010?"

"150 give or take" said the Doctor not even glancing back at Amy. "and I know your 15.35 more likely to get every single one back then but it's not likely considering that you practically live in the Tardis you most likely won't get any deadly illnesses. That's a lie you have the same chance of getting a disease as the next guy. Just don't get shot. In these times that's basically a death sentence except for me of course." "And exactly why won't it matter to you?" asked jack." because I'm a I time lord and I have 1 more regeneration before I die … permanently" replied the doctor. "alright then time to go and face civil war times America" "I thought that you had no control." said Amy feeling only slightly betrayed." I don't but that doesn't mean I can't hone down when we'll land" Jerry, who had been asleep standing up, just awakened let out a yelp of pain and fell to the floor. Rudy and The Doctor both rushed to him. "What's wrong" asked Rudy a look of worry draw on his face. "I had the weirdest dream about these things called Daleks and I got shot by one." The Doctor had a new sense of fear pang through him as he remembered Canary Wharf incident. And now Jerry a kid he never met before that day was having a dream about his nemesis. "We need to get out of here." said the doctor quietly" Amy heard fear in his voice and waited for that familiar thump. "We're here" said Amy in a meekly voice. "Get them out of here I need to hide the Tardis" said the Doctor taking charge again. As soon as he said those words Amy and Rudy herded them out the door. The Doctor stepped out a couple minutes later. a sleeping bag in hand. Sorry I took so long I couldn't find the cooler." said the Doctor then promptly turned toward the Tardis pulled out his sonic and then the Tardis disappeared. You just sent our only transportation somewhere else?" asked Kim furious. "No it's just one second out of sync still in the same spot. And to be perfectly honest I would be more worried about the soldiers pointing guns at your backs" "Don't move" said a gruff voice "you are now prisoners of the Union Army." **Well that's that. I am so sorry that this chapter didn't come sooner. This is more than likely not going to be the last time this happens when the time comes I'll let you know so don't forget to review or favorite this and finally ciao**


	5. Life as a Roman

**A/N Hello guys and gals I'm back with a 5th chapter. Now for the select few who actually read the author's note I am going to tell you first hand that I am going to make a second story. The first chapter should come out sometime in august if not in october because of reasons not yet disclosed. In this chapter I'm going for a different approach and adding Rory to the mix( as a roman of course). Also River Song will also be joining us in this story as well. I might bring in another villain but I have not made up my mind yet. Now without further stalling I present Life as a Roman. On with the story**

Rory woke up in a tent. 'Where am I' he wondered. as he sat up he found that it was very difficult to even try to move his looked down and saw he was in roman armor. complete with a helmet and sword. he went to get up but was again found it difficult to even get up. It took him a couple minutes to get use to it. As he started to walk out of the tent his path was blocked by a curly haired woman. "Hello Rory" she said. 'Who is she' Rory wondered he started pull his sword from it's sheth. Seeing this the curly haired woman pulled out her gun "Do you like it bought it in 2082 nice isn't it." Rory realized he was out gunned and took a more(or less) diplomatic approach "WhoareyouwhereamIandhowdoyouknowmyname" Rory asked all at once. The curly haired woman didn't skip a beat."Question 1 my name is River 2 your in about oh I'd say 11 B.C. maybe. Question 3 I know you through the Doctor"

Rory wasn't surprised as he knew someone in every part of the universe. What he was surprised was that she looked normal. "How do you know the Doctor"

"Not important what is important is that those morons out there don't find out my real name." Rory was not only confused but a little shocked at how willing to trust him she was and vice versa "So why do you trust me?" he asked. "Because you know the Doctor." she responded

"a lot of people know the Doctor like the Daleks but they always try to kill him and they all know him." Rory countered

"You're right about that but he is still alive isn't he?" she said

Rory realized that she had a point for most people going to hell and back would ruin any relationships and leave them in shock. To the Doctor it was a

nice evening stroll in the park while sipping tea. " My cover name is Cleopatra" said River. Rory couldn't help but laugh. "Cleopatra Don't you think that sounds fishy?" Rory asked doubled over with laughter. "Romans were known for Democracy and war not smarts and common sense." she said. "Besides I always loved a good roman."

'where is the Doctor gone now' Rory wondered. It wasn't like him to just leave someone in a different time then they were used to. 'it might just be a prank' Rory lied to himself. The Doctor no matter how childish he may be would ever put someone's life at risk. On purpose anyway. "Come on Rory" River beckoned "We have work to do"

 **Ok then sorry it was so short I need to get back in the habit of carrying a notebook again. Quick announcements about the future of this story and some shout outs. The first announcement is that I will be stepping away from this story for a bit I hope to resume it the week of Halloween but it might not happen. Next is a shout-out to** **vampirehunter555** **for giving me a very good idea so thank you and check out his stories I am currently reading one and it's really good. It's way better than mine at least. Next an announcement as of September 8th, 2015 I will discontinue all stories for a period of 1 maybe 2 months because I am going to high school and I want to get a good head start. although I will not update anything for a couple months I will not stop writing and when I do come back I will have at least 3 new chapters and the start of a story( the third story is TBA right now so stand by) but I will try and get one more chapter out before I go but no promises. Next a shout out to my best friend Erica and now for me to be silly "Hi Erica" as always ciao**


	6. A New Human Member

**Ok then this will be my lasted published chapter on this story for a while. I'm sorry I am taking a break but it's in the best interest for me and the future of this story again I won't stop writing COMPLETELY. In fact I am making a collab with Star Shine. Now for random words. Disclaimer, Blue, and Turkey. On with the story**

As they were being escorted back to the camp Rudy couldn't help but notice that Kim and Jack were at each other's side the entire way not. It was as if she was drawing power from him but couldn't get enough. When they reached the camp they all went to the main tent. "Doctor." said a rather large man. "how are you it's been years"

"It has been to long General Chamberlain this is Amy, Rudy,Jack,Kim, and Jerry." said the Doctor warmly. "Chamberlain can I ask you about something" said the Doctor. "Sure." said Chamberlain aware that something was up. "Since when does the Union use slaves to help serve the soldiers?"

asked the Doctor in a semi- low voice. For a brief moment after the Doctor said this everything was calm then total chaos as The disguised Cybermen dropped their facade and shot a dart at Amy. Kim stepped in the way and took a hit without anyone knowing as they all rushed to get out the tent. They were greeted by the sound of whining as the Tardis materialized before them. almost as soon as the doors closed blasting could be heard striking the door. "No way are we keeping these kids here." said Amy voice wavering. "Agreed," said the Doctor "as soon as we land in their timeline they get off" said the Doctor with a look of pain on his face. 'hopefully not for too long' Rudy thought to himself. He as much as he hated to admit it, was having fun.

"Ok here you are back on earth only a couple hours gone."

"How many hours exactly ?" Kim asked in a slightly metallic voice."Oh I'd say about 3 or 4 hours so basically you hung out here as normal for everyone else." explained the Doctor. Kim showed no emotion and walked away from him as if repulsed at the sight of the Doctor. "Are you coming Jack?" Kim asked in the same slightly metallic voice. Jack followed suit in her foot steps.

Later that night

'What does Rudy want' Rudy thought as he skimmed over the menu at Falafel Phil's. 'Oh I know how about the Falafel Combo. Just as he was about to order he heard a familiar whining sound. He got up and ran for the Door of the restaurant and into the Tardis doors. "Doctor what are you doing here?" he asked thrilled.

"One of your students are infected by a cyber virus and it seems it's the rather nasty kind." said the Doctor with a serious face. Rudy was having trouble processing it."Wait so that means that the Cybermen infected Jerry, Kim, or Jack? How is that even possible?"

The Cybermen are very, VERY clever. They don't let science get in the way they create their own" said Amy with even more grimness than the Doctor. "So how will we be able to find out who it is?" asked Rudy concerned. " Just give us a place to stay and stand back"said the Doctor "We have a little sleuthing to do"

 **And that concludes this chapter and I got to say this is starting to get hard to keep going mostly because NO ONE IS COMMENTING. And I'm going to put it up to a poll if I should keep this going. It will be on my bio page. And vote please because if I get only 1 yes then it's going down because that's the way I roll. And as always ciao**


	7. The Hunt

**Hello guys and gals. First Happy 2016 my goodness how far have we come second sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had some issues to work out and some stories to write but in the meantime I can say the catchphrase that everyone keeps stealing ON WITH THE STORY**

' Why did I have to bring them along for the ride?,' The doctor asked himself He was in the middle of a internal beat-down. ' if I just let them be maybe I wouldn't have to hunt one of them down like a wild animal' the Doctor

"Doctor," said Amy with a bit of sting in her voice,"For once in your life would you keep your internal guilt just that-internal." he hadn't realized he was talking out loud again. "Sorry" he mumbled to no one general. "Someone's in a bad mood" said Amy to herself "I WONDER WHY AMY," the Doctor roared "I WONDER WHY I WOULD BE IN A BAD MOOD AFTER I PUT INNOCENT KIDS IN DANGER. I WONDER WHY I WOULD BE IN A BAD MOOD AFTER FINDING OUT THAT JERRY IS A PAWN IN MY OWN CAPTURE."

Amy sat stunned. The Doctor rarely if ever yelled raised his voice. 'What is going on?' she asked herself

As night fell and Rudy started his nightly flirt routine (Amy personally was enjoying the attention) and the doctor began his work at finding out whether it was Jack or Kim who was infected with the cyber virus when he realized something wasn't right. Someone wasn't who they said they were and were A) an imposter or B)infected with something. The Doctor decided to test out his theory. "Amy can you come here for a second?"

"Sure" said Amy in a girly voice and started to skip over to the Doctor much like a seven year old would something that she despised.

 **There we go again sorry for the delay I will be back with a new chapter next saturday in the meantime ciao**


	8. Tardis Daycare

**Good god do you know how loud you guys are.I can hear you screaming through thee** **computer. Haven't had a good night's rest since finals week and that was in the middle of** **January I think idfk. Point is I'm back and happy to report that I will be starting a normal** **schedule every Saturday from now until the beginning of next school year will have an** **update although I will be doing a lot of traveling over the summer. But for now ON WITH THE STORY**

"Amy are you OK?," questioned the Doctor, "You don't seem like your usual self." Amy skipped around the octagonal room with childish delight at the question. Barely even registering in her now seven-year-old, at best, brain. "I'm hungry too." she pouted assuming the Doctor was talking about food instead of her mental stability. Jerry white as a sheet looked on with disgust. As she sneezed right in his mouth while she walked pass. Even the Doctor, as impolite as he can be, wouldn't dare do that. "AMY." he scolded. The noise startled her so much she began to cry and sank to the floor.

Jerry rolled his eyes and went over to comfort the little girl. The Doctor looked on and it suddenly clicked what was going on. Why Amy, a girl who sometimes was smarter than the Doctor, had the mental capacity of a seven-year-old. "Oh for god sake why am I such an idiot." he screamed I know exactly where we need to go and exactly what is going on. But first we need to go to Raxacoricofallapatorius "

Jerry still trying to get Amy to calm down he could only try to understand what was going on. "English please." He gently reminded the Doctor that he was not a local.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius. You know the people who took over parliament in 2005 "

"Who could forget" he said looking at Amy

"They were there and they all owe me one huge favor." Said the Doctor flapping his tweed jacket and swaggering back to the console. Just as he reached it the front doors opened and a voice echoed throughout the entire ship. One that was only welcomed one in one place in the entire Universe. a A voice that few live to here more than once in their lifetime. As the echo faded it started again with the one word sentence "EXTERMINATE"

 **Sorry again for starving you you guys deserve better but in the meantime vote for me this November if you live in America and if you live in say Cyprus cheer on the Penguin Party, ciao**


	9. The Babysitter

**Hey guys and gals I told you to tune in on Saturday and for the first time in forever I delivered on the promise. So this is one of my longer chapters which is pathetic to be but still. So sit back relax and enjoy the chapter. ON WITH THE STORY**

"Oh for crying out loud" cried the Doctor "what do you want? I'm busy"

"Nothing we were just messing around" said Jerry accompanied by Jack and Kim. The Doctor was not amused and was about three seconds away from throwing them out into the center of the sun. But before he could even round on them the doors swung open again to reveal a familiar but younger face. It was the face of Margaret Blaine.

"Doctor" she said warmly before wrapping her long green arms almost crushing the Doctor in two. Memories he tried to regress for a long time started to creep in but the smile on the teenage alien pushed them deeper than before. "Margaret how are you?" He asked the now larger than life attitude she now possessed. Much better, in his opinion at least, than the desperate middle aged woman she was back on Earth."Oh, you know school and the usual stuff"

"Better than when you were on Earth" The Doctor Muttered to himself. "But listen I have a 23-year-old with a 7-year-old's mind can you watch her until I can get the cure?" Margaret thought about it for only a moment before she was rudely interrupted by a large belch produced by Amelia Pond herself. "Sure, but I better get payed doing this " Margaret said reluctent after the rather large belch.

"Of course" He said almost throwing Amy into the large scaly arms of the now reformed Doctor pushed them both out with and closed the door behind them .

"Right then Let's go save the world"

 **Did you like it because I loved it don't forget to comment bc I know it's not the best and I can't improve unless I'm told. But in the meantime ciao**


End file.
